This disclosure relates to photovoltaic energy absorption/collection technology. In some embodiments, this disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for electrically connecting two or more photovoltaic modules in a solar panel.
Various known photovoltaic energy absorption/collection devices, such as solar panels, include an array of essentially flat photovoltaic modules arranged side-by-side and placed in a box-like housing. Typically, the modules are coated with a clear, thermoset elastomer and the housing is sealed with a clear faceplate. The modules are thus typically rendered immobile within a “sandwich” of materials in large flat panels.
The photovoltaic modules are often electrically connected together by a series connection that weaves amongst the modules lying in the housing. In some instances, such arrangement may have disadvantages. For example, every turn and span of the connection configuration could be subject to breakage or separation. For another example, due to the sandwich-like configuration, when a module or connection fails, it is difficult or impossible to replace the module or repair the connection buried in the panel.
It should be understood, however, that the above-described examples, features and/or disadvantages are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of this patent, any other patent claiming priority hereto or any claim thereof. Thus, none of the appended claims, or claims of any related patent application or patent, should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude the above-cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, except and only to the extent as may be expressly stated in a particular claim. Further, the above exemplary disadvantages should be evaluated on a case-by-case basis to determine if they may exist.